Another Kryptonian
by Dathtato
Summary: After a crash, Kara saves Alex's life by giving her some of her own blood in order to save her life. This will be Kalex based and updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1: Crashes and Miracles

**A/N: Hi everyone. This will be a multi-chapter story. Kalex based. Will probably be updated on a weekly schedule. Please review and comment.**

Kara looked at Alex, from where they sat in the cockpit, even with a face that suggested constipation she was still an image of beauty. Alex was focussing hard on piloting, so she missed the obvious staring, the chopper back to the DEO. Normally the hero would fly back but the alien she had fought had broken her arm before slinking away. Alex had warned her to stay put as she was on her way to fetch her. They were now currently twenty kilometres into the desert and another forty from the base. The blonde wanted to get the treatment over so she could prepare for tonight. Tonight she would confess her feelings towards the agent at their weekly Friday-night game night, which she had cancelled with all her friends secretly, and hopefully turn it into a date.

Kara was still staring at the way Alex's face moved while she spoke into the radio with Hank. She was staring so intently she didn't notice the projectile heading for the helicopter and breaking of the back rotor. The jolt it produce was enough to wake her from her reverie. The chopper started to rotate wildly as Alex tried in vain to at least make the crash survivable for them, or any human that is. Kara still confused was about to grab Alex and fly out when the helicopter broke into two and separated them. When she came to she immediately ripped out of her seat and used her hearing to locate the brunette. She zipped over to her as fast as possible and cried at the sight. A barely alive, nearly dead, Alex lay at an awkward angle impaled by a rotor wing. The blood still pooling out of her, mixing with the dry desert dirt. The blonde knew she had to act fast and quickly searched for an extensive first aid kit that came with all DEO vehicles. She found it and raced back to the worsening agent while she called Hank on her coms.

"Hank! The helicopter crashed and Alex has been impaled!" she screamed through her tears.

"Kara! Calm down. We have already dispatched a medical team to your location. They'll be there in five."

"She doesn't have that long!"

"Describe the wound. Precisely."

"One of the rotor wings is impaled through her. Looks like it went through her stomach, nicked an artery, but no other organs. She has also lost a lot of blood." Kara replied shoving down her emotions.

"Okay, listen carefully. Do exactly as I instruct you. Use your heat vision to heat up the rotor, which should cauterise the wound until the team gets there. Do you have the medical aid kit from the Helicopter?"

"Yes." She replied while heating the metal.

"Take out some gauze and wrap it tightly around her body." She did as he said struggling with only one arm.

"What about blood?"

"Hope the team gets there fast enough." He replied solemnly, already knowing nothing could help that.

"No." Kara whispered.

She took out her com and crushed it. She rummaged around the bag and found a syringe and needle. She solar flared in an instant and quickly shoved the needle into her vain. She drew as much as the syringe could take and then withdrew it. She found a vain on Alex's arm and jammed the syringe into it, pushing down to give the other woman her blood. She repeated this three times before the medical team arrived. To which she nodded and yelled to save the agent first and then passed out into the blood-stained sand of the desert.

She woke a few hours later in one of the sunbeds at the DEO. When she tried to roll over she immediately cried out in excruciating pain. She looked down to see a cast on her arm and then looked up seeing someone enter, hoping it was Alex.

"Supergirl, glad to see you're awake. Your arm should be fine in a couple of hours thanks to your accelerated healing. Come back here to get it taken off." The doctor said professionally.

"The agent that was with me, is she alive?" Kara asked dejectedly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry" She said in that same voice while taking out a device and pressing a button.

Kara had manoeuvred herself to stand within a few minutes when Hank walked in. He gave her a look and she immediately stopped trying to stand. He left and came back with a wheelchair. He helped her into it and started pushing her to some other part of the base.

"Is she alive?" Kara asked not wanting to hear an answer.

"Yes. By some miracle she is. But it's still touch and go." He replied without emotion. It was almost too much for him, seeing them Kara hurt like this and Alex almost dead.

When they arrived at her room, still in macabre silence, they both watched with worried eyes as the agent was breathing through a tube. She was hooked up to what looked like hundreds of machines and thousands of wires were going in and out of her. She looked so small and pale, it made the blonde cry.

"She'll be fine." Hank reassured not actually believing himself.

After a few hours Kara was still sitting there, she had only left once and that was to get the cast removed. She was intently watching the brunette breath. Her chest rising and falling, rising and falling, rising and falling. The blonde must have fallen asleep because she woke with a stiff neck and a sore back. She looked around and noticed she was back in the sunbed. She slowly stood up and stretched a bit, flinching at a dull throb in her arm. She looked around and found Hank sleeping in the corner on an uncomfortable looking chair. She walked over and gently shook him awake.

"Hank, what are we doing here?" She questioned when he looked fully awake.

"I moved you here when it appeared that Alex started to code-" he started to reply but then found no one in the room except for him.

When Kara heard Alex had started to code, she felt numb from shock. Then fear set in, enough fear to restart her powers. She had rushed out the room at super speed to reach the room where she had last seen the agent. She had also created a few new shortcuts by running through some walls, smashing them. When she reached the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Not only did Alex look better, not better perfect actually, as if there had never been a crash. She was also lifting her hospital bed with one hand.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or anything affiliated with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Truth and Powers

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who favorited and followed. Thanks also to the two guest reviewers, one being Avenging42. To the other reviewer (who said:** Another attempt to single white female a kryptonian. Not to mention they're biologically incompatible. As if Alex isn't enough of a Mary Sue already.). **Sorry you feel that way, and yes while the may be incompatible, fiction is where anything can happen. I mean the whole premise of superpowers due to a different coloured sun is a bit far-fetched, isn't it.** **Please review and comment.**

"I said try flying." Kara asked, she needed to know if the other woman could fly.

"How?" the brunette asked not understanding.

"Just jump. Very softly!" She rushed to finish.

Alex bent her knees down and jumped as softly as possible, she shrieked when she found herself floating in the air, as she calmed down she floated back down, much to her own chagrin.

"How did you just do that?" Kara asked shocked.

"Don't know, I just woke up and found I had super strength. Apparently I can fly too. Which I have to say is cool." She said cheerfully while slowly getting off the floor.

"If you had waited I could have explained to you what is currently happening to Alex." Hank said walking into the room, slightly annoyed. "It seems as if when you injected your blood into her-"

"You did what!? How could you even attempt that!? We are two different species, your blood could have killed me! Why am I not dead!?" she yelled confused.

"AS I WAS SAYING, when you injected her with your blood, the adrenalin pumping through you both had some similarities on an atomic level. Thus your blood started to override her DNA and has begun changing her physiology. We don't know if this is permanent or what the side effects could be, though some superpowers I would guess."

"Well I'm happy and hungry." The brunette replied happily, not really interested.

Kara sighed deeply, knowing that she would have to tell one secret that she had never mentioned to anyone before, not even Clark. She knew the brunette would be angry about this.

"Um, listen before we get you food, I need to tell you something. You know how I'm always happy and even in sad times I become happier faster than humans." She paused until she received nods, "It's not really by choice, and I mean it's not so bad but because of the sun energising me so much, it creates this effect similar to dopamine and serotonin constantly flooding your system. You may not have noticed but you seem uncontrollably happy."

Alex frowned for a moment, reviewing how she felt since she woke up. True enough, she was happy, even when she would normally be worried about such a supposed miracle. Then she realised that the blonde had known this about herself for years and not told her. This made her see red.

"Why did you not tell me!?" the agent ground out between her teeth. Hank was becoming nervous watching the two.

"To be honest, it helped and stills helps me with Krypton's destruction. I didn't want to risk anyone taking it away."

The brunette felt like smacking the shit out of Kara. Hank sensing this interjected.

"Alex, Kara. Why don't you two go get some food from the cafeteria? We're going to have to run extensive test on you, Alex. So until then you're not allowed to leave the base." He finished and saw the agent pout. This was going to be a nightmare.

A week later Kara was sitting with Alex in a room at the DEO. It had two beds and some clothes of both the women. Kara had taken off from working at CatCo, under the ruse that a family member was sick, until they knew the extent of what happened to Alex. She still worked, doing as much for Cat as possible and Supergirl still made frequent appearances.

So far they knew that Alex was bulletproof, could fly, had super speed and had quarter of the strength the blonde has. They knew that she had no super senses and didn't have heat vision. She seemed to also receive her powers from the sun. They had quickly worked on trying to get her to control her powers, as she constantly crushed anything she held or attempted to hold. Both their phones along with almost every door knob and handle in the base was now smithereens. She had rapidly gotten the hang of flying and could now keep up with the blonde in the skies.

Hank walked in to find Kara typing away on a computer and Alex doing something akin to push-ups on the ceiling. Clearing his throat the blonde looked up and the agent floated down, looking only moderately guilty. They had discussed at length not using her powers unnecessarily, which he thought now needed to be repeated.

"Alex, do we need to have the super power talk again?" he said in an overly fatherly voice.

"No." she replied dejectedly, and immediately cheered up again.

Neither Kara nor Hank could get used to a constantly cheery Alex, they were used to it on Kara but she had always been like that.

"I came to say that it seems as though your physiology is now permanent. We need to run one more test. Then you'll also be able to leave today and go home, though I recommend you stay with Kara until you have had more time to adjust."

"What test?" the blonde interrupted. She thought they had already tested everything.

"Kryptonite." He replied simply. Kara on the other hand had a look of fear on her face, matched only by the brunette.

They all walked to the training room which now had a block of concrete in it. Hank activated the emitters and asked Kara to demonstrate that they worked. Satisfied the blonde had no powers, he asked Alex to fly. Which she immediately did much to everyone's shock. She then floated to the concrete and punched it into dust. Lastly Hank pulled out an ordinary knife and tried to nick her arm, the skin gave way and a drop of blood left her body. They concluded kryptonite had no effect on her powers but could make her vulnerable. Everyone was confused at the odd assortment of powers and the effects of kryptonite on the new kryptonian.

"Can we go Hank? Please, I'm starving." Alex asked.

"Yes, Agent Danvers as long as you don't use your powers outside of the base." He relented.

"Race you!" Alex screamed and sped away from a dumbstruck Kara, heading to their temporary room.

Kara groaned as she released what just happened and ran to try to catch up, she had been lost in thought about the changes Alex had been going through and the odd mixture of powers and weaknesses. Truthfully she was glad the agent had acquired powers, it would mean she could at least not focus as much when she was close to the other woman. Even if a constantly smiling Alex was weird, really weird. Kara entered their DEO room and saw no sign of the other woman. She had beaten her here, which made Kara smirk a little.

"Took you long enough." Alex said smiling down to the blonde from the ceiling, where she sat inverted.

"Am I going to have to tie you down to the ground?" Kara joked as she looked up. Alex blushed profusely at the joke, why the blonde had no idea.

"Come on, let's pack. Then we can go get food." Alex mumbled as she descended.

Using their powers, they were done in a few seconds. Clothes packed and room straightened. They walked out and greeted Hank before walking to Alex's car. They drove back, much to the brunettes chagrin.

After they had ate and watched a movie they quickly changed and the blonde made the couch up while the brunette was in the bathroom. She lied down and tried to sleep when Alex walked in and gave her a disapproving glare.

"I can feel you glaring at me."

"You are not sleeping on the couch in your own apartment!" Alex nearly yelled.

"I am if you are staying here."

"Then I'll leave." She said so simply the blonde had to believe her.

"You will do no such thing." The blonde reprimanded.

"Fine at least sleep in the bed next to me." Alex tried to convince her.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

Alex having had enough walked to the blonde, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bedroom. Kara muttering a few curses and pretending to feel pain along the way. They settled into bed, the blonde leaning almost all the way off.

"Night." Alex said happily through a yawn.

"Night." Kara replied, trying not to convey discomfort at their physical proximity.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or anything affiliated with it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sun, Fun and Future

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestion for future stories or chapters comment or PM me. Please review and comment. I also would like to thank the following people: lizlil, Blackbird26419, F-Yeah SuperKalex, My Identity Is Dragon, Rad092515, RainbowDash17, Sherizal, actuary286, kmoreland, rainwolf042, writer971, Aelpharose, Alecktho, Antonia23, CoReElectro, GreyWater, Kiersten Lyndon, LostAvengersGirl, Owieeey, Pineapplejuicerules, Supergirl-HC, adescendingcadence, amandanicolex, beagleii, clarkekru, gracecocks111, icequeen90, kysa91, rolltide25 and sydneyb32**

Alex woke up to feel her self being spooned, she took a second to think about where she was. Kara's. She was staying with the blonde for the foreseeable future. She felt like she should feel awkward at being spooned, even more at being the little spoon, but she could bring herself to feel it. She felt warm and protected, even if the still dark sky outside looked foreboding. She thought about her options and simply shuffled more into the blonde and went back to sleep.

Kara woke when the sun was still rising, the first rays of light touching her fingertips which were splayed on the brunette's stomach. She jumped out of bed at the realisation that she was spooning Alex, appearing as if she had been scolded by boiling water. She quickly, yet softly, walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She started to make coffee to try avoid thinking about how the brunette felt half while half buried into her. She was failing miserably at it. After the coffee was finished she had at least calmed down enough to take a sip, which is when Alex decide to walk in with a way too tight top that caused Kara to bite through her mug.

"So what are you doing today?" Alex asked, not really wanting to be left alone.

"It's Saturday, so no work. Seeing as you're dependent on the sun now, how about we go soak some up?" She asked, nervously trying not to crush the cup when Alex's rear came into view. She hadn't really thought of what she asked because if she had then she would slap herself.

"Sounds great, I'm in that cave way too long anyway." She replied happily.

"What sounds great?"

Alex gave the blonde a weird look, somewhere between confusion and disbelief. "Going to tan, you now soak up some sun as you had put it."

"Oh right, um yeah, okay then"

After they had eaten and changed into swimwear underneath their clothing they walked up to the roof of Kara's apartment. The blonde almost immediately settled down in her favourite spot practically tearing her cloths, leaving her in her swimwear, off in the process and shutting her eyes to avoid looking at the brunette. Alex gave Kara a weird look again, she could not figure out what was wrong with the blonde. They had been having fun, more than usual, these last few months. Now it was as if Kara was trying to avoid her at all cost. She took off her clothing, leaving her in a two piece, and lied down next to the blonde, who subtly shifted away. Alex had noticed this and spent the next hour in deep thought until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on Kara?" she asked slightly frustrated.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked nervously.

"I mean before all of this, I don't know, we were good. We had fun and now it seems like you're trying to avoid me at all costs."

"What!? No, please. Why would I do something like that?" she replied in an unbelievably high-pitched voice.

"Is it because I'm kryptonian now? Do you not want another kryptonian on earth or just not me as one?"

"NO! NO! NO! It's nothing like that. It's because I l-" she screamed to a stop at the realisation she was going to confess her love.

Alex saw Kara go extremely pale at almost saying something and then the blonde was gone. Flying into the skies like she usually does when she doesn't want to confront something. But not this time, this time the brunette can keep up with her. Alex took off going faster and faster until she caught up with the blonde just through a layer of clouds.

"You can't fly away this time!" she yelled.

The blonde didn't reply, instead opting for going faster to escape. The brunette pushed herself faster to keep up, she knew she was going to start losing the blonde soon if she kept going faster. She needed to act now, she flew a little higher and rapidly tackled the blonde. They were both spinning out of control, falling to back down.

"What are you doing!?" the blonde yelled just before they crashed into the water. As they hit they broke apart, Alex skipping on the water like a thrown stone. Kara sinking straight down before swimming up and spluttering water.

"Alex!" the blonde yelled worriedly.

"Over here!" she yelled about a hundred meters from the blondes back. They both swam with super speed to each other.

"What were you thinking!?" Kara scolded angrily as fear coursed through her.

"I was thinking we need to talk and you keep flying away!" she spat back, rolling her eyes and splashing water at the blonde.

"Did you just splash me!?" She asked incredulously. Receiving another splash to the face as a confirmation and seeing a dangerous smirk on the brunettes face. "It's so on!"

They spent the next few minutes splashing each other until Kara surrendered between squeals. With the tension between the two of them finally broken, the blonde allowed herself to relax and simply float on the water. The brunette copying her, basking in the sun that hung directly above them. They laid for a while until Kara spoke again.

"We need to get going, there a cruise ship that will be here shortly. Can't let them spot us."

"Oh yeah because two flying women in bikini's in National City is much more normal." Alex replied with playful sarcasm. She received a splash to the face and looked up in time to notice the blonde flying slowly away, almost waiting for her.

When they got back they noticed it was already around two in the afternoon. So they decide to head to Noonan's after a quick change. As they walked in the barista greeted Kara with a shout and made a weird hand motion. Which Kara returned with a different weird hand motion. As soon as they sat Alex couldn't take where the mysterious jealousy came from and had to ask.

"What did those hand signals mean?" the brunette asked, needing to satisfy her curiosity to satisfy her unknown jealousy.

"Oh, she asked if I was here for Cat's latté. I said no."

"You have hand signals for it?"

"Well I do buy it for her almost every day and I like it here so we came up with a system if there is a long line. If yes, then they make it and I can cut ahead. They now that Miss Grant isn't the most patient."

"Well that must help." She said thinking over the facts.

"A lot. Now what are we going to order?"

And just like that they both ate their own minute cornucopia of meals and beverages that earned them weird looks from the customer, not the staff. They were used to it. The manager, a giant bald man that looked intimidating but was prone to be seen as softer than a teddy bear came over.

"Kara, glad you finally found someone that can rival you in eating." This caused both women to blush profusely.

"Oh no, were not together. Not that it would be bad to be together, I mean. Uh, I don't actually now what I mean anymore. Can someone else please speak so that I can stop rambling. Please, please, plea-"

"We're just friends, sir" Alex said cutting the blonde off.

"Please call me Gustav. Enjoy your meals. See you again soon Kara." He joked as he walked off. Oblivious that Kara had zoned out to think about why the brunette had introduced them as friends. Did she also feel something or see potential in a relationship?

"Kara!" the brunette yelled loudly enough to get her attention without bothering other patrons.

"We need to talk." Kara replied gravely serious.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or anything affiliated with it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Curse the Sun

**Chapter 4: Curse the Sun.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Enjoy the chapter. Please review and comment. Please tell me of any suggestions for future stories or chapters.**

"Wow, sounds like you're breaking up with me. Of course, we need to have dated first for that to happen." Alex laughed nervously, hoping she hadn't revealed anything.

"That's what I mean, you introduced us as friends, not foster sisters. It almost like you're leaving the option of us dating open without having to be worried about people judging us. And then there are all the times that I catch you staring and the times you seem to almost be angry at for talking to other women. Even the nervous laugh you gave now makes me think you want to be with me." Kara finished hoping Alex would be truthful.

"You're crazy! I don't stare or get angry at you for stuff like that. Besides don't you like that other guy." She deflected with a high-pitched voice, hoping the blonde would take the bait. She was silently cursing this permanent happiness thing, it made her heart sit on her sleeve. Fuck.

"No, I like you. I was going to tell you at game night, which I had cancelled, and turn it into a date." Kara said with so much force it surprised herself.

"You were!?" she yelled too excitedly to maintain a false pretence that she didn't have feelings for the blonde. "Why haven't you asked since then then?"

"Because powers are new to you, I don't want to sour this time for you if anything goes bad." The blonde finished with a sad smile, inwardly smirking that the brunette couldn't hide her obvious attraction and emotions anymore.

"Please ask me!" the brunette yelled attracting looks from people in the room. Blushing as red as possible for all the attention and for showing her emotions while begging the blonde to ask her out on a date.

Kara cocked her head to the side, suddenly hearing sirens in the distance. Her phone went off and she picked it up to hear Hank on the other side say an alien was spotted attacking CatCo. She got up and warned the new Kryptonian to stay put. Who responded with a pout. She quickly walked out into an alley, changed and flew to meet her foe. Alex stayed behind and pouted, pouted that she wasn't allowed to go with and that the blonde hadn't asked her on a date. She watched as the news interrupted what played on the television and showed Supergirl fighting an alien. She appeared to have the upper hand until the beast knocked her away with a passing car, smashing her through a building and leaving her in a disorientated heap. The brunette jumped up and ran out. She barely made it into the same alley before taking off. She flew as fast as possible into the sky and halted for a moment, spotting the alien she flew as fast as possible and punched it in the gut. It flew back a couple of blocks and landed in a crumpled heap. She was about to race over to the blonde when the blonde appeared beside her.

"Get back to the apartment now!" Kara yelled at her, terrified.

"What!? No!"

"NOW!" She yelled.

The brunette flew off in a maelstrom of tears. She couldn't understand why the blonde was yelling and her damn emotions were being increased exponentially. She flew to the blonde's apartment and lied on the bed and sobbed. Kara felt guilty for yelling at the brunette, she knew she shouldn't have but she was terrified that the brunette could have been hurt. She waited for the DEO vehicle to arrive and briefly spoke with Hank. Asking him advice for dealing with the agent. He told her to trust her instincts.

The blonde hero flew back to her apartment and entered silently. She floated to the bedroom and found a snivelling Alex with the curtains drawn. She was shocked to say the least, she had never seen the agent even close to tears. To find her after having sobbed out her heart in the dark was heart-breaking. She walked over to the brunette, picked her up and placed her on her own lap. She held her tight, refusing to let go even when the brunette struggled meagrely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I was just so scared or your safety." She said while nuzzling the agent neck with her nose.

"I know. It just so different feeling so much. I don't know why I can't control it."

"Is that why the curtains are shut? So the sun won't affect your emotions for a while." Kara guessed. She felt a meek nod. Kara had to laugh at that. The brunette gave her an indignant look. "You'd have to avoid the sun for about a week for that to happen."

The brunette face crumpled at the new information. "I kept feeling better while sobbing, I didn't know what else to do." She said dejectedly.

"It's cute." The blonde laughed. She stood up and carried Alex out her room to the couch. Indignantly plopping her onto the couch with a snicker. She retrieved her phone and ordered food for them. She knew the brunette would eventually feel starving from her brief fight. She then plopped down next to the agent and pulled her into a cuddle. They started a show and were lost in it for a while.

The blonde turned her head and planted a kiss onto Alex's head. When the agent looked up with a shocked smile, she spoke.

"Alex, will you go on a date with me?" She smiled brightly.

"YES!" Alex screamed overjoyed. Curse the sun!

They had spent a few more minutes cuddled and before the food came and they ate. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the telly. Winn showed up with the brunettes DEO uniform, now removed on any markings and a simple fabric mask to cover her face. The agent liked it, it was simple. It was her.

They spent another hour talking to him and finally parted. The next day the brunette woke up in Kara's arms again. She was loving the feeling of being secure in her arms, so she burrowed further in and went back to sleep. Kara woke up shortly after to find herself spooning the brunette again. This time she stayed however and enjoyed the feel of the woman in her arms. Tonight, on a Sunday, would be their first date. Kara had already planned what they would do, she was sure the brunette would like it. She finally stood up and left Alex to slumber more. She quickly got dressed and walked to the nearest market that would sell all the items she needed. She had also liberated a big box from her closet to hide the items. She made quick work of all she needed to do and counted in her head the things she needed to accomplish this afternoon. Tonight would be great.

Tonight would be the start of the rest of their lives.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dates and Languages

**Chapter 5: Dates and Languages**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If you ever want to request a story PM me. Please review and comment.**

Kara had rushed home and went to the big box that hid the items for their date. She pulled out a large red-checker blanket, two bottles of wine (not that it would affect them), a few red and white roses, five electric candles and a large picnic basket. She went and ordered all their favourites from all their favourite take away places. She waited for them to arrive and carefully placed them into the basket. Now all she had to do was wait for the brunette, the brunette that had gone to fetch a dress from her apartment. She waited for an hour before caving and texting her.

K: Where you?

A: Panicking! Don't know what to wear.

K: Anything, you look great in everything.

A: Not helping.

K: Where going to be late.

A: Not helping!

Kara laughed, ever since the brunette became kryptonian she had started to wear her heart on her sleeve. Whether she wanted to or not. It was really adorable actually. She focussed in on the brunettes heart beat and heard her flying to the apartment. She stood up and stood to attention. She watched with a fond little smile as the woman landed.

"Hi." Alex said smiling and trying to hide her blush. She saw the blonde rake her eyes over the red cocktail dress and tights she had on before finally landing on her heels and going up again.

"Hi. Let's go." She said and flew out the window making sure the brunette was following.

After a while them of flying, the blonde finally started to descend. They landed on a cliff overlooking a tumultuous ocean. Kara used her super speed to set up. Spreading the blanket out, switching the candles on, laying the roses down and opening the first bottle of wine. She led the brunette over and bowed. Flirtatiously.

"Wow." The brunette whispered.

The rest of the date had gone off without a hitch, they had eaten all the food and drank all the wine, though it didn't affect them. They had even made out like a couple of teenagers at one point. As they flew back holding each other the blonde heard a strange sound, almost like fire but more mechanical. Then it hit her, quite literally. She felt a missile explode onto her back, releasing kryptonite gas which had a deep purple colour. The knock separated them and Alex fell to the ground, landing head first and creating a crater. The blonde also fell and landed a few feet away. Groaning as she sat up she noticed the brunette was unconscious, rushing over she tried to wake her up. She picked her up and flew as fast as possible to the DEO when she wouldn't come to.

An hour later the doctor walked up and said that there was no physical damage though the kryptonite did seem to affect her. Kara walked in, not bothering to knock, she had heard of the purple type before, it cancelled her inhibitions. When Kara entered she was planning to kiss the brunette but stopped cold in her tracks when the brunette spoke.

" _Hey Kara. What does that type of kryptonite do? I haven't seen it before."_

" _Normally it inhibits all the inhibitions of a kryptonian."_

" _Okay so what did it do to me?"_

" _It seems to have reset your mind, maybe more."_

" _What do you mean? I can still remember everything and my head feels fine."_

" _What language are we speaking?"_ Kara sighed out.

" _English, duh."_

" _We're speaking Kryptonian."_

" _That's not possible, I don't know it! How could kryptonite affect me like that?"_

" _I don't know but remember you did land on your head."_

Alex looked pensive for a while. Maybe there was some scientific way to explain it but that would take days of research in a lab that never saw sunlight. She saw Hank enter and speak to Kara. They were probably speaking in English which she couldn't even understand anymore. Kara turned and faced her with a giant grin.

" _It is nice to be able to speak to someone in my home language again but you do need to know English."_

" _Okay, why are you smiling like that?"_

" _Well you have been cleared and I currently have nothing holding me back."_ Which she finished with grabbing the brunette and pulling her into a long sensual kiss, longer than any human would be able to survive without breathing. They needed to finish off their date.

The following day it was back to normal unfortunately. Kara had work and Alex needed to go back and relearn English. Hank had generously volunteered but had found someone more capable as soon as he learnt that Alex got violent when struggling and she struggled a lot in the first hour. By the end of day she had surprised everyone and could speak simple sentences. She flew home and found that the blonde wasn't there yet, she was probably working late as Cat was working late. The brunette had a great idea, so she changed into her 'hero' outfit. She then flew to the balcony of Cat's office.

"Cat Grant." She said as she sat on the edge.

"If it isn't our new resident alien, what did you think of this morning's article?"

"Not now. Just saying hello."

"Short sentences, you must still be learning native languages."

"How?"

"Easily, that's how, dear. So what is your superhero name?"

"I get to pick?"

"Yes, you strike me as the type of person that won't take kindly to being called girl."

"True. Super-agent."

"Super-agent it is, then."

"Go home. Enough work."

"I will, I must say though you seem really familiar."

Alex panicked a bit at that and purposely fell backwards and flew away. Hopefully Cat would go home and Kara could come home. It was two hours later when the blonde finally showed up, only to find the brunette sleeping on the couch. An empty box of take out next to her and an unopened one near the spot the blonde usually sat in. The blonde ate and watched the brunette sleep for a while. Cleaning the immediate mess she felt bad for being so late, even if the brunette going to speak to Cat had caused them to working later. She picked up her love and tucked her in, before climbing in behind her. Already spooning her before falling asleep.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	6. Chapter 6: War and Cat

**Chapter 6: War and Cat**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. I know there was a gap between uploads, I was trying to figure out where the story was going. Please review and comment.**

Alex woke up earlier than usual, she could still see the moon against the dark backdrop of the sky. She rolled her eyes and burrowed deeper into the blonde who was spooning her from behind. A few hours later the blonde woke up and floated towards the kitchen to prepare coffee. She heard the brunette float over and received a sleepy kiss. Pushing the mug across the table, she hid her own smile behind her mug. This was going to be great. She watched as the agent raised the mug and take a long sip. Alex's eyes shot open and she immediately gagged, spitting out the coffee and racing to the fridge. She ripped the orange juice out of the fridge and took a large mouthful of it. Gargling the juice and swallowing it to expel the taste of salt. She turned and saw the blonde lying on the floor in a fit of laughter and giggles.

"You put salt in my coffee!?" she said half mad. She received a snort and head bob as an answer. She took the spray cream from the fridge and walked over to the blonde, who she straddled. The blonde immediately silenced and looked at her with challenge in her eyes. Leaning down, she whispered into a blonde hair covered ear. "This means war." She finished with a quick peck and then sprayed whipped cream all over the blonde. She ran away as quickly as possible.

"Okay, I give up! I know I'll never win!" the blonde yelled, not actually meaning it. "At least let me give you an apology hug!" she used her vision and saw the brunette under her bed. She walked loudly and slowly, letting the suspense build, she lifted the bed and smirked down at the brunette. "Stand up and take your punishment like a girl." The brunette made a break for it but was caught by the arm, she knew she was defeated in that moment. She saw the blonde place down the bed and pull her into a hug, smearing the whipped cream between them. She quickly twisted out and flipped the blonde onto the bed, almost cracking it. She hopped over the woman and landed solidly in a straddling position. She bent down and kissed the blonde deeply, earning a few moans. She felt herself being lifted up and looked at the hero curiously.

"As much as I would like that we both still have jobs. And my alarm is going to go off in three, two, and one." True to her word the alarm rang annoyingly loud.

She floated out of reach and gave a pout. The blonde chuckled and went to shower. It was times like these the brunette wished for super senses. She went and made breakfast for them both. Ending up with three plates of fat pancakes just in time as the blonde walked out. They sat down and each devoured their own portion. They kissed and Alex went to shower, she got ready as quickly as possible and then flew to the DEO base. Landing on the helicopter pad she strolled in and to the 'Language room' as she called it publically. Her private name for it is much less civilised. She sat down and waited until a tall woman walked in. Her long red hair was constantly striking, it looked unnatural, and gave the brunette the impression of flowing lava. They worked for a few hours until it was her and Kara's lunch break. Alex flew to a take away place and got lunch for them before going to CatCo. She took the elevator up and instantly spotted the blonde assistant sitting at her desk. Ambling over she gave a wave and smile to Cat who was watching her. The woman seemed shock for a moment at the open display of emotion and then smirked. That signalled bad news for the brunette and she considered running when Cat waved her over. Setting the food down and pointing to the media mogul so that Kara would know what was happening. Hopefully also listen in.

"Hello, Agent Scully."

"Afternoon Miss Grant, How has your day been?" The brunette said proud of herself at the progress she made this morning.

"Much better now that you're here."

"May I ask what you mean?"

"Well you see, last night I had a very interesting visitor. National City's newest resident hero. It really bothered me because I swear I knew her. Almost as if I had multiple interactions with her in the past, it cost me quite some sleep. This morning I still couldn't figure out who it was but now that you're here, I know it's you."

"I do not know what you mean, Miss Grant. You have known me for a long while now and you know I am an ordinary human."

"And yet you speak as if you had to relearn English. Then there's also the matter of the other week were Kara took off to take care of a sick family member. I'm guessing something happened while you were on a mission or something and somehow you developed super powers. Then you and the agency you work for decided it prudent that you became superhero. Or maybe Kara convinced you to be her sidekick or partner." Seeing the brunette was about to protest she continued. "Don't bother denying it. I know the truth when I see it, I also have no desire to expose either of you. I just want the truth."

Kara chose to walk in before anything else happened. She closed the glass doors behind her and turned to face the other two woman. Opting to let the brunette speak she remained back a bit.

"Yes it is true. Kara is an alien and Supergirl, as you know her. I used to be human but now I am something in between human and kryptonian. More to the kryptonian side of the scale."

"Explains the powers. But two months ago you could speak English, why are you relearning it now as if it's a new language?"

"We were attacked with kryptonite and the different kryptonite forms affect me differently. I forgot all earthly languages and somehow acquired the entire language of krypton."

"Sort of makes sense. How or why did this happen." She said waving her hand to the brunette's body.

"Classified."

"Such a tease." Cat joked and both younger woman flushed. Alex because she was embarrassed and Kara from jealousy. Cat moved and leaned back against her desk.

"So, Super-agent, what are your plans for the future?"

Alex didn't know how to respond to that so she shrugged and watched Cat burst out laughing. When she finally calmed down the media mogul spoke again.

"Typical millennials, get literal super powers and doesn't know what to do with it in the future." She said light heartedly.

"Miss Grant, maybe this is something Alex and I could discuss before anything else continues?"

"Yes, Kara. Don't look so shocked, I will always call you Kiera unless we are alone and no one can hear us. I have had a few things in mind for both your futures but do figure out a plan and then we can discuss again. Now go finish your lunches somewhere out of the building and take the rest of the day Kara. First thing tomorrow morning you both are back here and we will talk." She finished emphasising the point that she is not to be left out.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	7. Chapter 7: Future and Future

**Chapter 7: Future and Future**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. I also don't like this chapter over all, I feel as if it doesn't flow organically and is forced so I will be changing it later, not the events, just how it is written. Please review and comment.**

The two heroes had left as quickly as possible and flew straight to the DEO. Hank was livid that Cat Grant now knew their secret, he seriously considered erasing her mind. Though that would only be a temporary solution. No, best possible solution was to do nothing and continue as if nothing had changed. Alex would still work for the DEO and fight alongside Supergirl. He on the other hand would keep a close eye on the media mogul. Hank ordered them to meet with her tomorrow and discuss with her whatever plans she had while he listened in. They parted with Alex going to the 'language room' and Kara going on patrol with her free time.

That night Alex flew home searching the skies for the blonde in case she was still patrolling. She heard a scream from above and immediately looked up to the source. There was nothing. She strained to listen, cursing the fact that she didn't have super hearing. Nothing. She started flying again wondering if she imagined it. Then she heard whisper, a whisper of her name. She stopped and frantically searched. Nothing, why couldn't she find the source. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as two strong arms grabbed her from behind, locking her in position. She stayed rigid as the voiced whispered to her.

"I thought you would never be done in there." The voice whispered in what appeared to be a threatening tone.

"Well, I thought you were patrolling." Alex retorted with a grin slowly spreading.

"True, but I missed you too much." The blonde supplied as she shifted her hand down.

"Not now." The brunette chuckled, "I have to go think about my future." She added solemnly and sarcastically at the same time. Kara sighed and let go before flying in front of the brunette and leaving a dizzying kiss. The blonde dropped out of her sight and Alex flew home.

The next morning Alex and Kara walked into Cat's office together, the assistant leaving a latte right in front of the media mogul and the agent pulling the doors closed. They stood in front on her as she wrote, an obvious attempt to gain power in this situation. The older blonde looked up as she put her pen down and smiled predatorily at them.

"So what have you decided about you future?" Looking at the brunette.

"I'm going to continue as I would if nothing had happened with the exception of helping Kara."

"I understand, bit disappointed though. Now to you." The older blonde turned her head to the younger blonde. "I want you to pack up your stuff by the end of the week, you are then effectively no longer my assistant. Before you think you are fired, I am promoting you. You have worked diligent and meticulously as my assistant for close to two years now. If it was anyone else I would most likely have promoted them a long time ago. You will now be reporting on whatever assignments are handed to you."

Kara wanted to argue that she should have a say in this matter but truthfully she wanted to be a reporter and it fitted her that she was being promoted. "Thank you Miss Grant."

"Don't thank me, just do as good as job at it as you would as my assistant. That is all I want."

"Yes, Miss Grant. Should I draw up a list of possible replacements and a set of guidelines for them?"

"Yes please. If you could find an exact clone that would be much better but at last I suspect there are only one of you." She half joked, she wished to have another assistant at least half as good as Kara but that would be impossible. Kara had been the best assistant she had ever known and that was why she was hesitant to let her go. She also realised she was being very forceful but she was unsure how to act around the two woman. She viewed them more as people then workers. "And Alex, I would like to do an interview with you."

"I would have to discuss that with my boss but as long as certain questions can be ignored I assume it would be fine."

"Thank you, please do let me know."

Alex left shortly after that and returned to the DEO to find one of the prisoners escaping. Swooping in, she punched the thing and felt pain shooting through her hand and arm. The beast responded in kind and knocked her through a wall and onto a now crushed table. She felt something connect with her face and then everything went black.

Kara watched over the brunette as she slept in a hospital bed at the DEO. She had received a call from Hank shortly after talking to Cat. He said one of the more dangerous aliens had escaped and they needed help. She had arrived just in time to see it punch Alex in the face with enough force to crack the floor. It was a miracle she was still alive. Kara had recognised the alien species immediately and new that fighting was only going to leave her damaged. She used her heat vision to get it to scurry away before taking Alex to the medical wing. That had been five hours ago. She watched as the brunettes eyes fluttered open and she instantly felt hope.

Which immediately fell flat when the brunettes started crying. The blonde held her and let her cry until it was silent in the room again.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't see." She whispered back and sobbed again.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kryptonite Cocktail

**Chapter 8- Kryptonite cocktail**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Depression, Suicide.**

Weeks. That had been what the DEO doctors had said. Now it had been months already, five to be exact, even down to the minute. Kara had been counting them tick on as she worried about Alex's mental health. The brunette had sunk into a deep depression and taken to shutting herself into the wardrobe so as to avoid sunlight. She refused to eat and spent most of her time crying herself to sleep, which she had an overabundance of. She refused to do anything she used to enjoy and would get snappy if any one tried to talk to her. The worst thing to happen so far was one morning she had woken up and forgotten for a moment she was blind. That had resulted in a broken wall and her spewing out of how worthless and pathetic she was.

Kara was at a loss for what to do. She wasn't allowed to even come close to the brunette except when they had to go to the DEO doctors and then the brunette never spoke to her. The doctors were worried about the thinning and bleakness that accumulated as the brunette deprived herself of anything. Cat had thankfully understood and forced Kara to use the vast amount of sick-leave and holidays she had acquired. Currently Cat was the only one she could find solace in. It was ironic really, the woman known for making a life off stories and gossip of others was helping her keep the biggest secret.

"We are all done, Supergirl" The redhead in front of her said with a smile.

"Thanks, Josie. Anything I need to know about?" Kara replied to the friendly doctor.

"No, no changes. She needs to try to eat something and spend more time in the sun. Both will help her heal. At this point in time I would say that the blindness is most likely permanent." The blonde sighed deeply.

Kara got up and went to retrieve Alex, who was laying staring up blankly at the ceiling. The blonde didn't bother speaking, knowing it would only be met by silence. She carried the broken agent out the room bridal style and walked the endless hallways. They were almost to the launch pad when the brunette spoke for the first time in months.

"Kara, can we go to my lab." It was said more like a demand than a question. The blonde relented because at least this was progress, at least she had spoken.

"Supergirl, we need to speak. My office, now." Hanks voice boomed over the intercom system. Looking between the box on the wall and the brunette, she was about to change her course again.

"It's fine, just get an agent to watch over me." The brunette voice was laced with venom. The blonde reluctantly relented again, only because it had to be some kind of progress that Alex was speaking again. Kara grabbed the first agent she saw and waited as he got a wheelchair. He was obviously new and eager as he was back in minutes. Kara watched them disappear around a hallway and then walked to Hank's office.

"Hey Hank, what did you want to talk about?" the blonde questioned as she shut the door.

"Alex. Her treatment so far and her future here at the DEO."

Alex could feel as they stopped in front of what she assumed was her lab door and then she was wheeled forward again.

"Ma'am?" the young agent questioned.

"Move the station in front of me." She ordered with a bit of her old force. She could hear the agent struggle but eventually move her large wooden station that sat in the centre of the lab. "On the floor is a metal trapdoor. Enter the code: Kilo, Alfa, Romeo, Alfa, one, three. Retrieve the case there in and open it. Same code." She could hear a few shuffling noises and metal grating against metal.

"Ma'am." He repeated. The case now in front of her. She took the case and ran her hand over the contents.

"Which one is purple?"

"Second from the left."

"Order of colours from left to right."

"Green, Purple, Red, Silver, Blue, Pink and one I don't know the last one, Ma'am."

"Good, stand guard outside. No enters. Not even Supergirl."

The young agent looked around nervously but did as he was ordered. How he was supposed to stop Supergirl was a mystery to him. As much a mystery as all those different coloured glowing vials of liquid. He exited, closed the door and stood guard.

Alex picked up the purple one first and unscrewed the cap. She held the liquid kryptonite just above her and then swallowed it all in one go. Nothing, she felt nothing at all happening. She threw the empty vial and it shattered as tears flowed freely from her eyes. That had been her last hope. She picked up the red one and drank it immediately, the salt from her tears overpowering the taste. Nothing again. She poured the rest, all of them except green, into her mouth. Not caring anymore, not that she cared when this had begun. Nothing, nothing, nothing. She picked the green one up and threw the case through what she suspected was her lab equipment. She heard the door rip from its hinges and felt the air part as it sailed past her. She hid the green liquid from who she assumed was Kara.

"Alex, what are you doing!?" The blonde yelled, fear coursing through her.

"I'm trying to fix me." She muttered dejectedly.

"You're not broken. No matter if you are blind, you are who you always were. Alex Danvers. Badass super-agent extraordinaire. Smart, sexy and lethal."

"Kara, I love you." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and then used super speed to drink the green kryptonite. She felt at peace with her decision and smiled when a tingly sensation crept through her. She felt her body slowly start to go limp and then her consciousness ceased.

Kara saw Alex's body go limp and rushed her to the medical wing. Flying through walls using her own body as a shield for the brunette and jackhammer against the walls. The doctors gasped as she flew through a wall but Josie recovered quick enough to scramble the rest of them and they soon took Alex away. One doctor had stayed behind to ask what happened but Kara had no idea. She knew about the green kryptonite but the brunette had been alone for almost ten minutes. If that agent hadn't tried standing in her way she could possibly have stopped the brunette. She flew back to the lab and then once again to the doctor, now with the agent in hand. She ordered him to talk and he told her about the case with different coloured glowing liquid. Naturally the doctor and the superhero knew what it was but as kryptonite affected the new kryptonian differently they had no idea what would happen. The doctor left and the agent scrambled away, waiting to be reprimanded by John who would surely hear about this. Kara went to a private room and called Eliza. Each dial tone taking longer to ring then she felt it should. The older blonde answered but was immediately silenced when Kara spoke.

"Eliza, I'm coming to pick you up. Alex drank a bunch of different liquid kryptonites and you are the expert on them. If there is anything you need, pack it immediately." Kara hanged up and flew to Midvale as fast as she could.

When she got there Eliza was standing outside with a small laptop bag strapped to her. Kara scooped up the other blonde and flew back. Eliza had taken the news of Alex having superpowers in stride, she seemed exited by the prospect. Practically having to be beaten off with a stick to not try and run tests. The news of Alex being blind however had gone down worse. She had immediately travelled to National City to see her daughter, who had thrown a fit that her mother was told. As they touched down, Eliza joined the other doctors away from Kara who zoned out to avoid having a nervous breakdown.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Family

**Chapter 9: Blood and Family**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting.** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

Eliza approached her blonde foster daughter, they both wore heartbroken looks. She sat next to Kara and held her as the final few tears slipped. The hero looked to her foster mother and waited, but no answers came.

"Is she still alive?" Kara asked so softly as if the question somehow controlled Alex's fate.

"Barely. We managed to stabilise her somewhat and purge almost half of the kryptonite. She fell into a coma so we have no idea what will happen. She is currently in a sunbed but if we don't do something soon though she will-" Eliza sobbed unable to say 'die'.

"Can we give her more of my blood? It saved her once maybe it can again."

"I don't know, it might work or it could outright kill her."

They both sat there for a long while, sullenly pondering what to do and what they could have done differently. Eliza would never regret taking in Kara but she wondered if she hadn't been so strict on Alex to take care of her new sister if she wouldn't be safe now. Kara was wondering if she had had a little more patience with Alex where they would be now. Hank came and sat on her left, he held her and tried to provide comfort. Failing miserably as he felt he was responsible that one of the two women he considered his daughters had tried to take her life. They sat there for an eternity all huddled together, they ignored the agents that scuttled past and the agents tried not to stare.

Kara almost jumped when her phone rang, it was James. She pressed ignore, she wasn't in the mood now to talk. A message came through an instant later and she happened to glance at it. ' _Kara, alien attack. Need help now.'_ Kara rushed to change and flew to where screams and roars were coming from. The alien she fought had regretted picking today to attack when she started beating it within an inch of its life. She rarely got the opportunity to work out her emotions physically and now she was really emotional. When the DEO field team arrived a few minutes later she flew a way but listened as they summarised a report. She heard one agent say that the alien would probably die and if it didn't it would never be able to move any of its appendages again.

She hid in her apartment for hours until she felt the couch next to her sink. For a moment she thought it was Alex and turned to smile at her love. The smile was replaced by a sob when she saw it wasn't the brunette. Instead next to her sat Vasquez, a great agent and one of Alex's friends. The agent comforted her best she could but time was running out and they needed to get moving.

"Kara, they think they might have found a way to save Alex. But we have to go now if we want to make it." The blonde nodded and grabbed the agent. They flew as quickly to the DEO without damaging a human. Kara was so focussed on saving her love that she didn't hear the agent scream her car was back at the apartment. As they touched down she could see Eliza moving what looked like a blood transfusion machine to the room containing Alex. The blonde followed and did as instructed, solar flaring outside and returning as fast as possible so they could take her blood. She didn't really understand what Eliza was planning but hoped to Rao it would work. She fell asleep shortly after feeling the needle penetrate her arm.

Days later she woke to find herself alone in the room, she sat up and felt better than ever. Her powers must have returned at some point she realised as she sped to Hank's office. He was in there stress eating food, the last few days had taken their toll on him emotionally and physically. He still felt a little drained from the blood he had given, he didn't care though he would do it all over again without having to be asked if it meant the possibility of saving his agent and surrogate daughter.

"J'onn!" she slipped. While everyone knew he was also an alien they had agreed to call him Hank as it still made a few agents nervous. "Is she alive!?"

"Yes. Kara. She still in the coma though." He replied sullenly.

"Where?"

"The room just left of where you were." He stood and followed her as she sped away again. As he walked in the room he saw Kara press kisses to the brunette's comatose face. The vague idea of true love's kiss waking her up crossed his mind but he stamped it out. This was the real world, things didn't work like that. He was surprised Eliza wasn't here, she hadn't left her daughter's side since the operation. He settled into a chair in a corner and listened to the vitals that had been steadily getting better each day.

Eliza walked in and saw something that confused the hell out of her. There was her foster daughter kissing her biological daughter, over and over again as tears streamed down her face.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Kara blushed and turned to the other blonde.

"How is she?" Kara hoped to deflect the blonde's question. They hadn't told her yet.

"Better. Her vitals are up and it looks as if she is healing. The kryptonite had wreaked havoc on her body and we won't know the full extent of it until she wakes up. If that happens."

"She will wake up." Kara muttered.

"What was that Kara?" Obviously revering to the kissing.

"Nothing."

"Kara!" She used her mother tone. Kara felt a tinge of fear run through her.

"IwaskissingAlexbecauseweareinloveandwehavebeensortofdatingbeforeshewentblind." At the glare she received she repeated slower. "Alex and I are in love and we have been dating or we were before she went blind. She pushed me away after that."

"What do you mean in love!? You two are sisters! This isn't right!"

"But we aren't sisters! We have never been! Even when we were younger we didn't see each other as sisters!"

"Alex has perverted your mind! This isn't right!"

"Alex did nothing! I am my own person and I make my own choices! We are in LOVE and whether you approve or not doesn't matter!"

"Enough! There is someone lying on a bed, who both of you love very much and you two are fighting!" Hank bellowed as he snapped. His emotions were raw and he had had enough.

Kara looked down at her shoes feeling guilty, Eliza huffed and stormed out of the room. She was going to murder Alex if her daughter ever woke up. A few weeks later as Kara was sitting in her office editing an article she needed to submit when the heart she constantly listened to quickened a little. 'Alex is waking up' she thought and flew out of the window. She arrived just in time to see the brunettes eyes flutter open and scan the room.

"Alex!" She ran to her side and kissed her.

"Kara?" Her voice was hoarse and she felt disorientated.

She saw the blonde call for a doctor and stand aside as the doctor looked her over. She almost didn't realise that she had seen it and not assumed that was happening. She could see. She started to cry through her seeing eyes again. She felt Kara wrap her arms around her and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"I can see." She whispered.

"What!?" the blonde looked at her and kissed her deeply after what felt like an eternity. She felt guilty now for what she had done.

She saw her mother and Hank walk in both wearing matching expressions of relief before her mother's face turned angry and then suddenly happy. 'Odd, once Eliza is angry she never becomes happy until she has yelled at least. Her mother checked her over again only slightly scolding her to stop moving. This behaviour freaked her out, by now the older woman would have screamed at her that she shouldn't have been so selfish and thought of how Kara would have reacted, but it never came. She looked to Hank and he winked at her. Now she understood. After half an hour she yawned and felt sleep creeping up on her. Her mother and Hank left but Kara refused to leave.

"I'm sorry." She apologised to the blonde. Tears already rolling down her cheek.

"I forgive you. Always." The blonde was also crying freely now. They sat on the bed and held each other for as long as they could until the brunette yawned again. Kara slowly rose but stopped when her wrist was gripped.

"Please." The pleading look her Alex gave her was enough to make her do anything. She sat back down and let the brunette fall asleep against her. She carefully laid them back down.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	10. Chapter 10: Regrets and Pick-up Lines

**Chapter 10- Regrets and Pick-up Lines**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting.** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **Confession time. Late because I didn't know what to write and the Angst was killing me so… SKIP. Happy Valentine's Day.**

The road to recovery for Alex had been long and arduous so far but she would do it forever if it meant making Kara happy. Her weeks were always the same and the room at the DEO was driving her insane. Hank had ordered that she stay there until such a time that her psychologist said her mental condition was stable enough to allow her free roaming, she was also under constant supervision. They probably thought she would try and commit suicide again. She knew she wouldn't, not now that see could see again. The guilt of her actions was still eating her alive, she realised now that it affected everyone she knew not just her. In her defence she wasn't thinking straight at the time. She was so lost in self-pity and depression she didn't even see that Kara had never left her, that Kara would never leave her. She had started to repeatedly apologise to those closest to her until Hank had told her to shut up after two months.

"Hey Hank." She greeted when he walked in.

"Alex." He gave her a hard look. "Doctor Armitage says you're ready to be set free."

"Finally. I just want to get back to Kara."

"And you will, if you answer my question correctly."

"Um, okay?" She hated sounding unsure but his gaze was so intense.

"Flowers or potted plant?"

"What!?" She burst out laughing, she wasn't actually sure she heard him right. Once she noticed the angry look on his face she scrambled to find an answer. Was he asking for a date or something to give someone? There were too many interpretations to the question so she chose blindly. "Potted plant!" She screamed at him in her haste. He raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, you'll be dismissed once the work day is over and Kara can fetch you." He smiled a little at her and walked out.

"Wait what did the question mean!?" She yelled after him.

"Life!" the answer came back from an increasing distance.

When they softly landed back at Kara's apartment the brunette sighed in relief. Home, she was home. They went through their usual nightly routine but it felt a little forced and she realised why when Kara turned out the light and she was left alone in bed.

"Kara?" The blonde was stood still half way out the door.

"I love you but I need a little space." With that she closed the door, plunging Alex into darkness and going to sleep on the couch. They both cried themselves to sleep that night. Kara more than anything wanted to be sleep next to Alex but she couldn't get over the sensation to distance herself a bit. This continued for a few more weeks and though Supergirl and Super-agent did fantastic work in the field, once they were in privacy it was strained. Kara tried to be more open and Alex waited patiently for the blonde.

 **One year later:**

Alex was sitting in a dimmed room. Everywhere around her were couples busy celebrating their love for one another over the sound of a soft violin and five star food. Currently she was bored out of her mind waiting for her date who was ten minutes late already and trying to avoid strangling the waiters who started giving her pitying looks. If they continued to give her looks like that she might just morph into a scary monster to scare them, she had discovered that ability shortly after Kara and Hanks blood had been infused into her. Kara's as a booster supply and Hanks as a way to work out the rest of the kryptonite. She saw a flash of the hair she was now so familiar with and smiled softly, her date was here, though on the inside she was smirking at the waiters who were about to be proved wrong.

"Hey Beautiful." Alex looked up to see her date, those eyes sparkling looking at her.

"Hey yourself, got stuck in traffic?" She asked her date who was busy sitting.

"No. Got stuck picking up your present." Alex could see her date place a red box with golden lint on it on the table.

"Present? I thought we agreed no gifts." She wasn't mad it was just she hadn't gotten the woman in front of her anything in return.

"We did. But I lied. I wanted to prove my love to you. So go ahead and open up."

Alex lifted the box and brought it closer. She was a little apprehensive about what would be in there because knowing the woman in front of her it could be anything. She lifted the lid a little and was hit by a familiar scent of her date's favourite food.

"Potstickers, Kara?" She was confused to say the least.

"Well, you know. Whenever we buy them I always end up eating them all before you even get a chance. So I bought you potstickers and promise not to even look at them let alone eat them. I didn't even buy for myself. So happy valentine's day." The blonde saw Alex get up and round their quant table.

"Thank you, it's perfect. Although would it be breaking the rules you made if you tasted them off my lips later?"

"I don't think-" Kara was silence by a kiss which earned a wolf whistle. She felt both herself and Alex smile into the kiss. When the haze cleared Alex was seated again and looking over the options. "Uh, so what do you want to eat?"

"You." Alex gave her most intense stare with a smirk and watched as the blonde floundered like a fish with a huge blush. "But then again a couple of these stakes couldn't hurt. Especially not for fuel for later." She continued her innuendo. Kara floundered again and looked ready to ask for ice before smiling victoriously.

"Did it hurt?" Kara asked.

"Did what hurt?" Alex frowned at Kara's sudden seriousness. Maybe she hadn't forgiven Alex after all.

"When you fell from Heaven." Kara finished with her most seductive look. Alex snorted and both ignored the people looking at them.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" The blonde rolled her eyes at Alex's weak pick-up line.

"Is the ground shaking or is that just my heart whenever I see you?" Alex blushed a little but tried to think of a reply.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Do you come here often?"

"When we get home let's do some math. Add a bed. Subtract clothes. And divide your legs."

"I wish you were my pinkie toe. So that I could bang you on every piece of furniture."

"I wish you were DNA ligase so that you could unzip my jeans."

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked as he approached. He was blushing lightly after hearing them flirt competitively. As the evening dwindle on, they both ate their fair share and true to her word Kara wouldn't even look at the potstickers. Alex had laughed when she held one up and the blonde had shifted away as far as possible. They were just leaving when Alex stopped.

"Follow me!" She said excitedly over her shoulder to the blonde. She sprinted into the alleyway and took off. The blonde following her.

"Alex! Where are we going?" Kara yelled at the flying woman. She couldn't see a destination because they were just flying up. Only when they broke past the clouds did the brunette stop.

"Dance with me?" Alex asked nervously. She knew she had no reason to be but with the moon shining on them it looked like the perfect cliché to the end of a date.

"Always." Kara's smile was soft and she held tightly to the woman. They spun slowly in the air and Alex leaned her head on the blonde shoulder. Tonight really had been perfect.

 **Quick question: Did you think Alex's date was someone else? I was trying to make it seem that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bullets and Photo's

**Chapter 11: Bullets and Photo's**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting.** **I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

Kara felt sore, that was the only way to describe it. For the last hour she had been battling another alien that wanted her dead for the same old shit. Bla bla your mother, bla bla kill you. It was as if there were no more original aliens out there. Where was the alien that went on a rampage because it got the wrong change or the one that attacked people simply because it was bored? But no, they all wanted her dead. Even with help from Alex it had taken nearly an hour until it was defeated. When they left the scene they flew straight toward Kara's apartment as the moon was already hovering above them and collapsed onto the couch. For at least ten minutes neither spoke in favour of rather breathing and calming down.

"What do you want to order?" The brunette began.

"Food…"

"Can you be more specific?"

"No…"

"Kara."

"Fine. Good food…"

"I will tickle you if you don't start to answer my questions. Properly."

"No…" The blonde said weakly with big eyes and a pouting lip.

"Ugh, fine. At least tell me what to order or I'm just going to order burgers."

"Burgers. Good."

As soon as the brunette turned to reach for the landline, Kara sped into the bedroom and back again. Thankfully the other woman didn't pick up on it. Kara listened to her order and was lost in thought about that beautiful voice until the landline was placed back. Reaching for Alex the blonde pulled her so that she was on her lap and both their legs travelled to the other end of the couch.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alec could hear the nervousness in the other woman's voice.

"Um, I wanted to ask you this for a while now and it probably seem stupid what with all your stuff already being here and you also always being here but will you move in with me?" The blonde rambled off as fast as she could. The slight stiffening in the other woman's back told her she should fear the worst.

"I would love too." Alex turned her head as much as she could and kissed the other woman. It was deep and full of passion but chaste. Alex felt a hand sliver into her pocket and leave behind a small object. It felt a lot like a key and she realised Kara must have given her a key to their apartment. After ten minutes of making out in their super suits they finally left to change, separately because unfortunately they were waiting for the delivery guy.

Kara sprang up from her part of the couch and ran to the door, she could practically smell the burgers in her mind. They would be packed with everything on and be so greasy it would likely give her a heart attack. When she opened the door and she was met with a small skinny woman and two larger men behind her she felt really confused.

"Uh, how can I help you?"

"You can't. Cadmus sends its regards." Lillian shot the tiny gun she was holding and saw a tiny green bullet enter Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, abdomen. The blonde looked at her stomach and fell back onto the floor, leaving a tiny indent where her head had struck first. When the brunette entered from what she assumed was the bedroom she shot again. The brunette, Alex Danvers, managed to roll and avoid it but made the mistake of coming closer. No doubt to protect her loved one. So she shot again and this time the bullet ripped through her shoulder and Alex also collapsed. "Let's go boys." She walked down the hallway and listened to her two victims struggle to survive.

Hank was sitting at his desk writing one of the thousands of the reports that he had to complete each day. It sometimes drove him to the point of wanting to quit and move back to the jungle. Thankfully he had the dating Danvers girls, they were like daughters to him and the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost those two.

"Director." Hank looked up to see a new recruit standing at his door, looking nervous. He probably drew the short straw in delivering whatever bad news there was now. Hank had no idea why his agents thought he would ever use his powers on them but if it kept them in line then so be it.

"Speak agent."

"We intercepted a call from a neighbour of a Kara Danvers. She said that there were gunshots and phoned the police. We have two confirmed as injured, no information on their condition as of yet. We redirected the ambulances to here and have dispatched our own agents to investigate." The agent didn't know why Kara Danvers was listed as a special asset or why the DEO monitored anything regarding her but it did. He also saw the director go ghostly pale at the news and felt fear at being this close to such a powerful being.

"Dispatch everything we have and get them here now! Prepare the medical wing! Go! Go! GO!"

The agent sprinted away and Hank sank back into his chair. He couldn't lose them, he wouldn't. He morphed into his true form and left the base, flying over the only road that would take anyone to the DEO. He spotted the ambulances about twenty miles away and phased into the first one. Kara laid there as the paramedic tried desperately to stabilise her.

"What can I do to help?" The medic jumped at his voice and looked spooked but seemingly remembered the bleeding blonde and went back to work. "I'm the director of the organisation she works for, what can I do?" He practically growled out.

"Nothing, the bullet went straight through, I'm just trying to stop the bleeding at the moment."

He considered arguing but instead phased to the next ambulance. There the paramedic was doing the exact same but the brunette at least seemed better.

"What can I do to help?" This paramedic at least seemed to understand the situation better and immediately responded.

"The bullet is lodged into the bone here." He pointed to a spot on his shoulder and Hank nodded.

Focussing on phasing he plucked the bullet out and pocketed it. Phasing again he shadowed the ambulances from above until they reached the DEO and the staff there took over. He walked into the command centre and yelled for an update. He was met by multiple people saying they knew nothing so he walked back to the hospital section, after leaving the bullet for someone to investigate and waited for his two daughters to exit surgery. When they finally left Alex was already awake and irritated that she was once again confined to a bed in the DEO medical wing. At least she was high on the drugs they gave her and seemed more loopy than usual. Maybe one of the nurses she had pissed of last time gave her a miniscule amount more and really Hank couldn't fault them for that.

"Hank, can I leave now."

"What about Kara?" He knew the best way to deal with her now was to distract her. Like a dog or a baby with something shiny.

"Oh right… Hank, can I have food now!" She whined.

"I think-"

"You know, being bald doesn't suit you. Oh! Oh! Can you morph to have an afro! You would look debonair with it!" She looked at him with such joy that he couldn't resist, he added an afro, thick and bouncy, although he would get rid of it as soon as he left the room.

"See I told you. Do you think I could get Kara to get an afro? She may not look as good with it but I like afros. They remind me of marshmallows. Hair-mallows!" She seemed excited as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Just sleep Alex, I'm going to poke through your mind to find who did this."

"Okay." Came a mumbled reply followed with not so soft snoring.

Hank pulled up a chair and closed his own eyes. He could feel himself entering her mind. He opened his eyes and he was standing in a long lit corridor. Doors lining each side with little plaques on them, each bronze plate holding a word or name. He walked to the one labelled Kara and immediately walked out as soon as he saw what was in there. He would need to wash his eyes out with bleach, holy water and fire as soon as he was done here. He walked further, scanning each plate as he went until he saw one labelled 'mysteries'. He decided it was worth a shot and entered it, it led to a small theatre room with a stack of DVD cases. He picked up the top one that was labelled from a few hours ago. Inserting it into the player he saw an image appear on a tiny white screen. He saw it from her viewpoint. A loud sound, her head turned. She rushed through the door and saw Kara lying there. The whole room shook around him. He saw her run forward and amazingly dodge a shot. He saw her run forward to rescue Kara and he saw a woman shoot at her again. He saw the woman's face clearly for the first time as Alex fell to the floor. Lillian Luthor, he had feared that this day would come but had naively hoped that it would never.

He left the room, fully intending to leave Alex's mind as soon as he reached his starting point but just before he got there he saw a name on a door and he couldn't resist. He normally wouldn't be this intrusive but Alex had always been an emotional enigma, so he entered the room with his name on it. He saw it was an immaculate room that would look like a neat freaks heaven. It looked like a study where in those old movies a father would sit and read as the children played, perhaps smoking a pipe. The red carpet and leather chairs giving it a warm feeling and the roaring fire throwing heat against the wood walls and books. The only difference was on the coffee table was a stack of Polaroid photo's. Each contained important moment between them along with every time they had hugged. There were even a few that looked as if they were created out of imagination, them being in father daughter situations. One looked like him giving a younger Kara the shovel talk as Alex stood in a prom dress. Another clearly depicted him walking the brunette down her wedding aisle. The final one was the one that brought him the most joy, it showed him holding a little baby, clearly a mix of Alex and Kara, that wore a little onesie that said 'Meet my Granddaddy'. He smiled and left the room. Eager to get back to his daughters, and furious enough to go after Lillian for what she had done.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Chapter 12: The End**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

 **Thank you to all those who have commented, liked and subscribed during this. A special thanks to** **afret2010** **for all the constant support.**

 **Firstly, I want to say thank you to anyone who actually gave this series time. Sorry the update was stalled for a while but (I don't like discussing my life online) real life got to busy and I wasn't able to write. Thirdly, this is the last chapter for this series. It is an abrupt ending, yes. The reason for this is that I have actually started to hate this series, I never had an outline, and the chapters were much too short and limited. Each time I would start to write for this I needed to force myself and it didn't make me happy. I honestly would never even have finished it if my brain had allowed it. That being said I am working on a new Supergirl story that I am enjoying immensely and has all the proper stuff to accompany it, if you are interested check the teaser at the bottom of the page.**

It had been all of one week before J'onn had located Lillian Luthor, unfortunately Kara had been present when the discovery was made. He had planned to kill Lillian, knowing it was the only way to protect his daughters as villains always seemed to escape and wreak worse havoc, but with Kara present she would insist that Lillian be taken alive. She had not known of the horrors of war so he couldn't blame her for having ideals. As the approached the Luthor manor, he should have known, in metropolis he saw Lillian waiting for them, obviously expecting them. They set down just outside the perimeter of fire and kryptonite, far enough that neither would feel the effects, that surrounded his old acquaintance.

"J'onn. Kara." She greeted politely. Kara plopped down onto the floor next to him sitting cross legged on the cobblestone drive way.

"Lillian just give yourself up, there no need for anyone to get hurt." He started as she frowned at the blonde next to him that had started chewing gum and blowing bubbles with it.

"You know I can't do that J'onn and beside-"

"So what's the history here? You two definitely know each other." Kara interjected when the bubble burst.

"You are being extremely rude Miss Danvers, at least give me the respect of behaving properly."

"Nope, I mean what does it matter? You're going to be dead soon anyways." J'onn frowned at that, had she known his intentions? Lillian silently fumed but proceeded none the less.

"When I was in my teens I met J'onn here, we dated and eventually he revealed his true origins. He betrayed me, he lied. My revenge against him was supposed to be your and Alex Danvers's death but you both survived."

"Oh okay, have fun in hell." Lillian had barely opened her mouth to retort before Kara melted her face off. Kara turned to look at him, "She shot Alex, and I'm not risking that again." And flew off.

Ten months later Kara looked down the aisle to see her love walking down in a beautiful white gown as J'onn handed her away. Eliza had been crying non-stop the entire time and all of their friends looked happy for them.

The shrill cry pierced the operating room a year and a half later as Alex finally collapsed back against the bed in the DEO after nineteen our labour, Kara was smiling at the little bundle before handing it to her. She looked down to see golden tresses surround a cute fat face with the biggest brown button eyes ever. There was a knock on the door and a nurse said they would have two minutes before J'onn and Eliza broke the door down from excitement.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with** **Supergirl.**

 **The following is an extract from the new story I am writing called Overqualified. It will be very much different from this one and will feature many more characters from all over the DC universe.**

 _Acutely aware now that everyone had their eyes trained on her as she took Cat Grant's personal elevator to the lobby, this at least felt like some sort of revenge. She felt that the people in the bullpen would have given her applause if they hadn't been so shocked by her or scared of Cat. She dialled her first contact on her phone and waited till her sister answered._

" _Alex. You know that money I asked you to invest for me. I'm going to need it now." She skipped all pleasantries and knew that it wouldn't be seen as insensitive or rude, not by her sister. Not when the pain and anger in her voice was so clear to anyone listening._

" _Okay. How much?" Alex could hear the anger and resentment in Kara's tone but thought better to ask in person about it. She would leave the DEO early today and go help her sister with whatever had happened. Kara was almost never angry and when she was it was always something major that set her off._

" _All of it."_

 **That is from the first chapter which should be posted directly after this, so far it is really good and I find myself happily addicted to writing it. Please check it out if you found anything likeable about the teaser or this thing that has finally ended.**


End file.
